Stealing Colors
by elin2002
Summary: Kind of sequel to 'Remind Me' where it's explained how Kim came to own so many of Tommy's shirts.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers but I will have the DVDs soon enough YAY! So this is kind of a tie in with my story 'Remind Me' where Kim mentions that she has one of Tommy's shirts from every color he's been and this is how she obtained his green and white ones.)**_

_**Green**_

They had been hanging out at the Youth Center with the gang when it was time for everyone to head home before they all missed their curfews. Tommy was walking Kimberly home when as they got closer they could hear yelling coming from inside her house. They ignored them for a moment saying their goodbyes and then Kim dragged herself inside.

"KIMBERLY!? GET OUT! GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP!" Said her mother.

"But why?" Asked Kimberly tearing up afraid this was cause she a few minutes late.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO YOUNG LADY! NOW GO!"

"Can I get some clothes?"

"NO NOW GET OUT!" Said her father. Kim teared up and walked back outside. Thankfully she could still make out Tommy's form walking away.

"TOMMY!" The next thing the teen knew he was holding his crying girlfriend to his chest.

"Kim? What's wrong Beautiful? Come on what happened?"

"They told me to leave, I couldn't get any clothes, I have to find somewhere else to sleep." Said Kim through her tears into his chest. Tommy ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. This was a new closeness they were exploring with each other but even though she was upset there was no awkwardness between them.

"What do you mean they kicked you out?"

"What am I going to do? Do you think Zordon will let me sleep at the Command Center?"

"Let's go to my house first, talk to my parents and if they say no, we'll call the others before we call Zordon."

"Do you think they're under a spell? Like Rita is doing this to screw with me?"

"I wish she was Beautiful but I don't think so." He said hugging her close to him again.

Tommy lead his heartbroken girlfriend to his house when he got inside he heard his mother come down the stairs.

"Thomas! You're late again! I swear Tommy you are going to be the death of me!" His mother came into the room and saw her barely 16 year old son holding a crying, shivering young girl who she instantly recognized as her son's young girlfriend. "Kids what's wrong? Kimberly, Sweetie what's wrong?"

"We have to tell her." Whispered Tommy kissing the top of her head. Tommy's mother immediately thought _'Oh God their pregnant! I'm going to kill my son!' _"When I dropped her off tonight her parents told her to leave immediately, she didn't have time to get her clothes or anything."

"Did they say why Sweetie?"

"No Ma'am. They just told me to get out."

"We could hear them arguing outside." Said Tommy sitting down on the couch Kim curling up at his side.

"Okay well, you need a place to stay until we figure this all out so Tommy go get Kim some pajamas from your room and then Kim while you'll change I'll set up the guest room because if you are going to stay here you're sleeping in separate rooms understand? Tommy go get the clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tommy left the room and went to find some clothes that would fit his petite girlfriend. He had to do laundry the one shirt that was clean was his checkered green shirt and then he found a clean pair of AGH sweat pants and brought them out into the living room where Kim was sitting with his mother and now his father. "Hi Dad."

"Tommy." Said his father with a small smile.

"Here Beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry they're clean."

"I figured as much they still have the price tag on them Handsome."

"I knew I forgot something." He said.

"Kim I need to call your parents and let them know where you are." Said Tommy's mother.

"They won't care."

"Even so they need to know." Kim told her the number and waited with baited breath as Sarah dialed and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came the sharp answer.

"Hi Caroline this is Sarah Oliver Tommy's mother? I just wanted to let you know that Kimberly will be staying with us tonight."

"Yeah whatever keep her for as long as you want, I have to go." Sarah hung up the phone and decided she couldn't let Kimberly go home this weekend or until Caroline and Jeff Hart finished whatever they got into tonight.

"Okay here's the plan, I'm going to go change the sheets in the guest room, Tommy you're going to your room, Kim's sleeping in the guest room and then we will sort this all out in the morning as a family."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver."

"You my girl do not have to thank me for anything. I'm glad you came to us tonight, you are safe and loved here Kimberly." She hugged the young girl tightly and then headed to the guest room. Mr. Oliver went to help his wife in the guest room.

"Sarah?"

"James, you should have heard her. She was so cold like she didn't care. She told me to keep Kimberly for as long as I want. James who kicks out their 15 year old daughter at 10 at night. Thank goodness Tommy had just dropped her off because I'm afraid that she would just be wandering around right now."

"Look she's here, she's safe, and as far as I'm concerned she can stay as long as she needs. Tommy's not letting her go anytime soon. I know their young but I see them staying together for the long haul. That's our daughter-in-law in there 15 or not."

"You know when they showed up I thought they were going to tell me she was pregnant."

"Someday, hopefully not soon but someday."

Kim was able to go home that Sunday after living in Tommy's shirts for two days. The rest of the gang were informed after a battle at the Command Center where they all promised to stick together so no one would have to worry about where they were going to sleep at night.

Tommy never did get his checkered green shirt back and he wouldn't see it until he and Kim moved in together as adults.

_**White**_

It was a few months after Tommy received his White powers and they had just returned from Phados Tommy had a longer sleeved sweatshirt on since they had returned to the Command Center and revived Zordon. After the small reunion with their mentor Kim disappeared and Tommy knew exactly where to find her.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing out here?" He asked noticing that the tempratrure had dropped a bit and there was a slight chill in the desert air. He immediately took off his sweatshirt and put it on Kim since she was wearing nothing but the jean tank top and shorts she had to be freezing.

"Thanks, and nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"What would have happened if we hadn't made it back."

"Don't think like that, we made it. Zordon's recharging his energy as we speak and we have new powers."

"But…"

"No buts Ooze is gone thanks to that vicious kick 'Sha gave him, remind me not to piss her off anytime soon. But he's gone, Zedd and Rita will probably lay low for a little bit licking their wounds. Let's just enjoy this time and be teenagers. I haven't actually broken curfew on for my own reasons in months wanna help me?"

"Maybe tomorrow? I think tonight I just want to sleep."

"Stay with me? My folks won't mind in fact they have date night tonight we'll crash on the couch."

"Okay, besides without you I'm likely to have nightmares."

Zordon released the Rangers and they all made their ways to their houses and Tommy and Kim to his. When he got there he was happy to see that his parents had already left for the night and he gave Kim a pair of his sweatpants to change into before they settled down on the couch with a TV movie playing. It was a short time due to the traveling and fighting they had done that day that they were soon sound asleep and that is how Sarah and James found the couple when they got home that night. Tommy laying on his back and Kim laying on her side with her head on his chest and her arm over him as if hugging him.

"We'll bust them later." Said Sarah lovingly placing a blanket over her son and his girlfriend.

"I wonder what excuse they'll come up for their absence overnight."

"Any excuse will work they were off saving the world. They must have been exhausted."

"You think he'll ever get his sweatshirt back?" Asked James.

"Nope."


End file.
